Something Unexpected
by Green Eyed Girl1812
Summary: still working on title. He's a lazy man who refused to follow in his father's footsteps. She is the most feared pirate that roams the seas and anything she wants she gets. And right now shikamaru is the only one to help her get it.
1. Chapter 1

**OK so im writing a new story... im not promising it will get done quickly, im busy :P but i read my other stories and realized something new would be good to post. so... yea enjoy let me know if i should continue**

The afternoon sun beat down on the crew and their captain. Her silky blonde hair blew in the wind as she headed towards the grassy green hills and the cool sandy beach. The cool sea air glided across her flawless skin, her teal eyes gazed at the thing she so desperately desired. Not the man she was about to imprison, no she could care less about him, but the prize he would lead her to. That's what she truly wanted.

The man who knew these seas better than she did. Yes, he tried to hide but nothing could outwit her, she was the best after all, Tougher than most men, scarier than your worst nightmare. Finding him took time and patience, something she didn't have much of. But now she was minutes away and one step closer to her prize.

And Shikamaru Nara would be the one to lead her to it.

…

He didn't want trouble, he didn't want to work either, that was one of the main reasons he liked to work in this dump of a shop. Nobody ever came in it, giving him time to sleep. That was something he couldn't do at his house. Between his nagging mother and his dad giving him the whole 'You could have been one hell of a pirate Shikamaru' speech he felt his head would explode.

There was nothing worse than being a pirate. Always on the move, always fighting and stealing and murder, it was pointless. His dad was one of the best. With his inquisitive mind, his strategic plans and unbelievable fighting style no one seemed able to beat him. Now he was just a lazy old guy who told stories of his past to younger kids.

And Shikamaru was just like his old man. He had the brain and the skill to take over every ship that crossed his path, except he didn't want that life style.

He liked to be able to sleep for hours at a time and go out and stare at the clouds for no reason at all.

He lay on the floor and watched the ceiling until he fell asleep.

…..

The ship landed, a triumphant smirk was on her face as she left the ship and gracefully walked towards the small shop. Her worthy, loyal crew followed her close behind. She walked with such grace and perfection that she looked like she was floating above the soft green floor. She approached the small shop eagerly, her search was finally over. Impatience took over as she reached out her delicate looking hand and slammed the door open with so much force that she nearly broke it off its hinges. It would all go according to plan now. She examined the small pawn shop.

"Ug… what the hell lady you didn't need to try and break my door." He slowly stood up and wiped off the nonexistent dirt on his shirt and pants. He wore a lazy expression on his face as he examined the beautiful woman who stood before him.

Her sandy blonde hair was in four ponytails. Her skin was flawless and her eyes were captivating. A smug grin was on her face showing off her confident approach. Her lips were the perfect shade of pink to match her tan skin. She reminded him of a lion, proud, confident and scary. She slowly prowled closer to him; her eyes watched his every move.

He didn't bother to move. It was going to be too much work to fight her off anyway.

"I've been searching for you for about a year now. I can't believe I finally have you in my grasp." Her voice was like silk, so smooth and captivating.

"Lady you must have the wrong guy. I just work here in this shit hole. I don't have anything you would want." He told her in a bored tone. It irritated her.

Her hands reached out and grabbed him by the shirt pulling him closer to her. Their faces were inches apart, and he could taste her sweet scent of the ocean. Too bad she looked pissed off.

"Don't tell me your opinion of anything got it! I know what I want. I know your Shikamaru Nara; you know the seas as well as you know yourself. You're going to help me find what I want and you're not going to complain about it."

She couldn't read his face. It looked annoyed and bored if she had to guess.

"Troublesome woman" he muttered quietly. Her anger increased, the urge to kill him ran threw her mind. She relaxed her face as much as possible and let out a small breath of air, releasing her sweet scent into his face. She threw him to the ground and turned to storm out back to her ship.

"Take him to the ship and lock him up in the cellar. I don't want to see his disguising face. Do I make myself clear!" she shouted it all unnecessarily loud making Shikamaru rub his sore ears.

Two men grabbed him by his arms and dragged him to the large ship. One had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was tall and muscular with somewhat tan skin. He had a smile on his face. The other had black hair and onyx eyes. He was the same height as the other man but he wasn't smiling, he looked very serious. He had fairer skin as well.

"Dude, you don't want to mess with the boss. Not a smart move." The One with blonde hair explained to Shikamaru. He was partially laughing at Shikamaru and somewhat feeling sorry for him. Shikamaru didn't understand what a guy like this one could possibly want from this lifestyle? He seemed like he could have had a promising future.

The one with black hair had a smirk on his face now, clearly laughing at Shikamaru's stupid beginner mistake. You don't tell the boss she's troublesome unless you want to die.

"I'm Naruto, that's Sasuke. Welcome to the fiercest ship that roams these seas! You've just become a part of our family. Don't worry you'll get used to everyone!" Naruto was so enthusiastic that it gave Shikamaru a head ache.

"That's Sasuke, don't expect much out of him though, he's not very friendly." Naruto leaned next to Shikamaru's hear as if trying to tell him a secret.

"He's kind of a jackass." Naruto laughed at Sasuke's sudden tenseness and annoyed expression.

"At least I'm not a complete waste of human life." Sasuke muttered under his breath. Naruto just chuckled.

"Obviously I'm not a complete waste if Temari still keeps me around." Naruto stated causing Sasuke to go silent and Naruto broke out laughing.

Shikamaru sighed. Great, he was surrounded by a bunch of irritating pirates that followed orders from a psychopathic woman.

This was his worst nightmare…

Becoming a pirate was bad enough but now there was a woman involved, and a crazy one at that. She was what he hated in woman, loud, controlling, angry. And now he was stuck on her ship.

This had to be hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Enjoy **

They approached the ship, which was an incredible site all on its own. Its old worn wood was sparkling in the sunlight as if it had been rubbed down with wax. Its flag flew high above the large ship with dignity and grace. The deck was surrounded with hard working men doing their jobs with pride. And each man turned to look upon the new arrival to the ship. Shikamaru couldn't help but notice the eyes that glared into him, none of which looked friendly. Everyone stared, almost as if they were trying to read through his thoughts.

The two men dragging him brought him to the cellar where they threw him in. The place was cold and grimy. The darkness of it made shivers run down his spine. A man stood beside the bars, clearly guarding him. A defeated sign was released as he laid himself down on the hard cold floor.

He began to doze off into sleep as he heard footsteps approaching his cellar. He opened one eye which was useless considering he couldn't see anything in the darkness.

He assumed the person to be a man. He listned as the person walked in front of his cell and turned on a small oil lamp. The man placed it on the wall and turned to look at his fellow crew member.

"I'll take over from here." The man said in a calm collected voice. It almost sounded monotonous. There was no need for any other exchange of words after that, the man left leaving this new mysterious man in charge.

This man was tall, had red hair, turquoise eyes, and black eyeliner on.

Silence was all there was for a good ten minutes. The silence overwhelmed the cell, leaving Shikamaru to hear his exhaling breath which was shaky and unsteady. He tried to call himself with thoughts of the sky and him laying himself down on the green grass outside the small pawn shop. Just as he was beginning to relax he heard the monotonous voice of his guard.

"You're a lucky guy." His voice was no different than the way he ordered the man to leave. That's all he said. Shikamaru didn't consider him lucky at this moment. He didn't respond.

"Gaara!" a shout from above rattled the inside, no surprise from Shikamaru that it was the woman.

She stormed down stairs bringing with her another light, showing off all her beauty. She seemed to radiate even in the darkest of places.

"I need you above with me Gaara. Not down here with the shit. He won't escape." She seemed irritated, but in a different way. The orders were different than when she ordered around the other two men.

"I'm sorry Temari. It won't happen again." She nodded and rubbed the top of his bright red hair.

"Go." She said this in such a soothing tone it almost reminded Shikamaru of his own mother. He watched her watch him walk up the cellar stairs, the slightest hint of a grin on her lips. It all disappeared once she looked at him. She took slow steady steps towards him. His one open eye watched her as she came closer. He observed her closely, from the way she walked to the amount of weapons she carried on her. He couldn't help be notice how attractive she was in her black short shorts and tank top. She had on a long captain's coat in red that hit right below her knee and some black knee high boots.

She eyed him as he lay on the floor. He observed her once more. He noticed she carried a pistol in a holster on her right leg. On her left leg she held a dagger, a pretty expensive one. The design on the handle was tremendously detailed. He noticed she carried two long swords on her back. He didn't doubt either that she had more knives hidden away in her boots.

"Nice dagger." He stated, closing his eye once more hoping she would go away with the compliment. She looked down at it and smiled. She slowly took it out and began to play with it.

"It is, isn't it?" she eyed the dagger for a long time then back at him. "I stole it from a man who tried to kill me with it. Unfortunately for him, he didn't realize what he was getting himself into." She smiled as she thought back to the fight. "I'll be sure to use it on you if you don't cooperate with me." Her words left her mouth soothingly and her lips turned upward slightly. He sighed. She was clearly confident with who she was. She kneeled down to look at him more closely. "Look I know who you are. I know you can get me what I want." His eyes opened and he stared at her.

"Lady Listen, I don't know what you think I do, but I can't help you. I'm no pirate, I never was." He closed his eyes once more.

"No… but your father was. Any good pirate knows that your father was a legend. You're, quite frankly, a disgrace to his name." He shrugged off the insult. "However, I know he told you where to find his hidden treasure, and I know you're just as clever and intelligent as he, if not more." Shikamaru's eyes opened. He sat up and glared at her.

"He never mentioned it." He stated to her. She frowned.

"Don't play dumb ass with me. I know you know."

"Sorry." He leaned himself against the iron poles that held him in. "My father only tells me about his old fighting days. Not once did he ever tell me about his lost hidden treasure. I know he kept some, but that's long gone."

She stood back up, clearly irritated with how the conversation was going. "You can't lie to me. You see I know your father. I actually met him once."

Shikamaru's eyes shot open. He met her gaze, her eyes were sparkling with delight, her arrogant smirk rubbing it all in his face. "Not possible" he said.

"Oh but it is. You see I am older than you; I was three when you were born. Your father was still a pirate back then. His ship crossed paths with my father's. I always wanted to follow in my father's footsteps so I was with him when it occurred. Your father boarded our ship. My father of course saw him as a threat, but for some reason he felt he could trust him. He was wrong. At first our father's got along great. Your father mentioned this was his last adventure out before settling down and becoming a father. He said he wanted one more thing to bring back home before ending it all for good, something to pass down to his son one day. Said he would teach him everything there was to know, and he would leave it all to you, his whole treasure that he had hidden away would all go… to you. But you see, your father took something of my father's that day, something very special to our family."

Shikamaru knew exactly what she was talking about now. His father had told him this story only once.

"A priceless family treasure passed on from generation to generation. Been in the family for centuries, and your dad stole it from us!" She was angry. "My dad's dying wish was for me to get it back. And that is what I'm doing now."

Shikamaru looked uninterested and closed his eyes. "I told you I don't know anything about it." That was a lie. Of course he knew about it. He knew where it all was too. But he was not going to tell this crazy woman.

She stood up angrily. "You're making a mistake." She was even scarier when her voice was quiet and low. She grinned softly and turned to leave. Before she hit the stairs she turned her head slightly. No longer was there a soft grin but a full on smile. "I know how to get what I want." She took her first step up the stairs and was gone. He laid himself back down on the hard floor. He reached his hand into his pocket to reveal an old ragged piece of paper. As he opened it he laid his eyes on the map that led to the treasure his dad told him he would one day search for. He studied it closely, taking in every detail his eye could catch. Nothing could be left out, nothing could be forgotten. After a good ten, fifteen minutes of studying it he tore it to pieces. He placed the pieces back into his pocket, the map now being unreadable. He couldn't risk her finding it. With a brain like his it didn't take much effort to remember everything. Besides, he had stared upon that map so many times before that it was imprinted in his brain for life.

He relaxed once again as he shut his eyes and let the hours roll on by until slumber took over his body. When he awoke he found a bowl of soup and a slice of bread waiting for him. He sat himself up and grabbed the bread. He tore small pieces off and ate it slowly. He took a few sips of the soup. Its flavor was incredible making him chug the rest down without hesitation. He stared up at the ceiling and sighed. This was not something he ever expected to happen to him. He then heard hard footsteps coming down the steps of the stairs and saw the man named Sasuke walk in.

The two awkwardly stared at each other for a small while.

"I'm just here to get your dirty dishes." He told Shikamaru irritated. Shikamaru pushed the dishes towards Sasuke and he took them. He began to walk away as Shikamaru called out to him making him stop.

"Will I be let out of the cell any time soon?"

Sasuke clearly wasn't a people person because his answer was blunt and he clearly didn't give a damn. "nope." And he walked away.

Shikamaru yelled out. "Can I at least get a blanket down here?" he was irritated. He was pissed. If his stupid dad just wasn't a pirate he wouldn't be in this mess.

He once again fell asleep. When he woke up he found two blankets waiting for him. He stood up and looked around to see if anyone was still there. There wasn't. He laid one down on the ground and then one over him to keep him warm. He placed his arms behind his head and used them as a pillow. He shut his eyes to sleep again. It took away the depressing atmosphere when he was asleep. When he was asleep he was in his own world. He wasn't stuck in this awful cellar. He didn't have to deal with irritating and bossy women. He was in his own world. Plus, sleeping was the only thing to do.

Once again when he awoke he found a plate of food waiting for him. This same process would continue for the rest of the week. He would awake to food by his side and once a new blanket. Though he was grateful for the 'kind gesture' he was curious to find out who was leaving it all here for him. No one on this boat seemed like they really cared about what happened to him. His mind began to wander to who it was. His curiosity was finally driving him insane. He devised a plan to find out. He would discover who in the morning.

**More to come in the future ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**its Been a while... hmmmm**

He didn't sleep that night. He stayed up thinking about how to pursue the person who was leaving him his food every day. He had no way to tell what time it was. He had to force himself to stay up and wait until he heard those ghastly footsteps walk down the stairs. His eyes were closed and he listened closely. Faint footsteps could be heard from up above the deck. Finally, he could hear someone walking down to his cell. He listened to the person place a key in the cellar door. He heard the door slowly squeak open. He wondered how it had never woken him up before. He could hear the person place the metal plate of food down on the ground. This was it, this was the moment, and it was now or never. He quickly turned and grabbed onto the person's leg tightly to stop them from walking away. He looked up; it was none other than the captain herself.

She kicked loose his tight grip. "What are you doing?" she was angry. He was at a loss for words.

"I was just curious to see who was bringing me food." He stood up meeting her gaze. "And to ask if I was ever going to be released." He added in. He figured he would try and get himself out while he had the chance to talk to her.

"You aren't coming out of this cell till you decide to cooperate with me." She turned to walk away. He quickly grabbed her arm to prevent her from walking away, His grip firm in her wrist. She turned quickly outraged by his action. She didn't hesitate to place her hand on her pistol.

Shikamaru glanced down at her hand. "You won't kill me, you need me." He let go of her wrist. "I actually just…" he paused "I just… wanted to thank you for the food." Shikamaru looked toward the floor then back up at her face. Her eyebrow was raised.

"I'm not the type of girl who is particularly fond of a softy. So you thanking me isn't going to win you any points or get you out of here any faster. I bring you food simply because you need to eat to stay alive. I don't do it to be nice. I don't like you. I never will. I actually think I hate you. So shut the fuck up with your thank you's and if you ever grab me again I'll shoot a bullet in your arm so fast you won't know what hit you. Do I make myself clear?"

Shikamaru scowled at her words. "I was genuinely trying to be kind. But I guess you're too much of a bitch to accept my gesture. I don't know why anyone would want to stay on a ship with you as a captain. I don't think I have ever met anyone so troublesome."

And that was it. Her face reddened, her eyes showed rage, and hand readily turned into a fist ready to punch his face in. She grabbed his shirt tightly, grabbing along with it some skin underneath and forcefully pushed him back into the hard wall. He felt the air get knocked out of him as she punched him in his stomach.

"Now you listen to me you punk ass bitch." She squeezed his shirt tighter and he closed his eyes tight from the pain of her pinching into his flesh with her nails. "My crew loves me. Ask anyone who comes down here. And I am the reason that they don't come in here whenever they want and beat the shit out of you. So you best be on my better side, rather than on my bad. Because, I will make your life a living hell. I am the best pirate you will ever meet. I am feared by all. So it would be wise if you listened to my words."

She released her grip on his shirt and her eyes pierced into his soul. He rubbed his sore chest and saw some blood already staining his shirt. But he just smirked.

"You're not the best pirate I know. No matter how much I despise what my father did he will always be the best pirate I know. And you, well you mean nothing to me. I don't fear you, and I refuse to let you bully me into it. I may be a lazy ass man who enjoys the simpler things in life, but I am more than you see me as. And you..." he stepped close to her, his body inches away, his face hovering itself over hers. He was intimidating, something he thought he would never do. "You're just a scared little girl who wants to be like her daddy and roam the seas. You're a little girl who wants to show the men that she isn't simply another girl next door, someone forgettable. But you're living in a man's world, and one day you will meet someone you can't beat, someone who will be better than you, someone who will be stronger. You can act confident all you want, but I see things others don't. Think low of me all you want, but the more you underestimate me the more trouble you'll be in later." His eyes hardened as he stared into her teal ones. She stared up at his stern face trying to see through his emotions, trying to see what kind of act he was trying to play. But the harder she looked the more she realized there was only one thing she knew for a fact. He wasn't lying. He genuinely didn't fear her. And that thought made her angry. She went to punch him with her left hand, only to have his big hand grab her delicate wrist tightly in his grip. She reached down to grab her pistol, but his hand was there before hers could even touch the handle. He quickly pulled it out of its holster while keeping his eye contact with her. She was pissed. He had thought one step ahead of her. He had the upper hand to do whatever he wanted. He could have taken it and pointed it at her. He could have shot her and took over this entire ship if he wanted. But she knew what he truly wanted. He wanted to _show _her he was right. He wanted to prove a point that his words were genuine. While keeping his gaze on her he held the gun out for her to take.

"Here you go captain." He said quietly. She stared at the gun then grabbed it back. She quickly shoved it back into its holster. No one had ever done such a thing to her. No one had the balls to. She left without saying another word.

He watched her leave, proud by the statement he had made. He then took off his shirt, revealing his small but painful wounds. The punch would leave a bruise; the claw marks could possibly leave small scars. They were deeper than he thought, but not dangerous to his health. He knew nothing good would come from the situation that just happened. He knew she wouldn't go back on her word of making his life hell.

And he was right.

For the next two weeks he lived strictly on bread, once a day, and a jug of water. He didn't receive any new blankets. He was becoming malnourished and the smell from his cell was beginning to make him sick. Not only was it the smell, but he saw mold clinging itself to the walls around him. He was becoming ill from it all, and if this continued for much longer knew he would die from the poor living conditions. He felt his strength slipping away, his body getting weaker with each passing day.

When he heard the sound of footsteps coming down to his cell they nearly thrilled him. He just hoped it wasn't her; he didn't want her to see that she was breaking him little by little. It was a man however, with brown hair and purple makeup on his face. In his hand was a cup of booze and he was eating a sandwich.

He sat across from the cell and continued to eat. "So..." he said "captain's orders are to let you rot down here till you're just about dead. You must have made her pretty angry." Shikamaru stood up, holding himself as tall and proud as he could. He walked over to the cell door. He sat back down and stared at the man in front of him.

"I guess you could say that."

"I saw that nice little bruise you left on her wrist too…" He added on. Shikamaru didn't know that of course but he smiled at the thought. He was glad he left some damage. "But I see she left you some nice little presents as well." Shikamaru looked down at the scars that were still on his chest, a yellowish tint remained on his stomach from the blow she gave him.

"What can I say? She's got a hell of a punch."  
"Don't I know it; she is my sister after all."

Shikamaru's heart stopped. He thought the worst first, thinking this guy was here to beat him half to death for laying a hand on his sister. His thoughts were interrupted by the man's laughing.

"I won't hurt you so you can stop giving that face. I'm here to give you company despite her orders." He took a sip of his booze. "She's a hard ass I know." He then handed the glass over to Shikamaru. He hesitated but took it and took a long gulp. "You go ahead and finish that off." The man stated to him.

"You got major balls kid. No one ever touches Temari. Especially like that. No one. They get themselves killed… Usually shot. You even left her a nice little bruise. I'm not angry. I love her, but she needs to be put in her place sometimes, that I understand. I am here because whatever you said to her is bugging her. You really hit a nerve."

"I know." Shikamaru said. "I intended to."

"What did you say to her exactly?"

"That I wasn't going to fear her and I never would."

The man was silent. "Really?"

"yea."

He let out a chuckle "Now is that the truth?"

"Yea, why do you think it bothers her so much. I also said that one day she would meet her match and to not underestimate me."

"But… you don't find her scary? I mean I fear her and she's my own sister. I just don't think you realize how much power she holds."

"No, no, I'm aware of that. I can tell because she's on a ship with a crew full of men who respect her. To get the amount of respect she does is incredible. That only comes from someone who knows they have the power. They know she's strong. They fear her, in a good way of course. But I don't. I refuse to be bullied into telling her anything. The only woman I fear is my mother. My father taught me that. I fear no one. It's just how I was raised. I may not be a pirate, but I know the lifestyle. I also know how to act as a pirate, I could be the best damn pirate you've ever seen; I just chose to give it all up."

The man processed all this then stood up to leave. "I'm Kankuro by the way. It was nice talking to you."

"Likewise" and then he was gone.

…..

Kankuro walked upstairs to the deck. Busy men were running around doing their duties as the sea breeze blew his hair in its grasp. The bell for dinner rang loud and the busy men suddenly were no longer hustling about. They all ran to the kitchen to eat. Kankuro walked slowly, still processing the words Shikamaru had told him. He watched as everyone ate and talked cheerfully amongst one another. He got himself some food and placed himself down with his brother Gaara. He looked around for their sister. She wasn't there.

…

Temari sat on her majestic bed. Her hand sliding along the smooth silk that covered it. Her thoughts thinking about the words Shikamaru had told her. She had never met anyone so willing to speak their mind. It bothered her. He bothered her. More than anyone else she had ever met. She stood, she was hungry and her dinner was going to get cold.

…

The noise was overwhelming as pirates everywhere talked and laughed. She got her food and was heading back to her room. She wanted some quiet today. Being with men all the time was sometimes too much.

"Temari!" Kankuro shouted. "You gonna sit with us?"

"Not today" she said coldly as she began to walk away.

"But I wanted to ask some questions about the man you have locked in the cell…"

The room grew quiet, no one said a word. Her eyes narrowed. He did it on purpose. He yelled that out on purpose because now everyone wanted to know. She couldn't escape the situation.

"Like…"

"Like how much longer are you going to keep him down there? I mean he's already pretty sickly looking. The longer you keep him down there the more likely you won't get the information you want. He's not going to want to cooperate with you if you continue to treat him like shit."

"I agree" Naruto shouted. "You need to get him to like us. If he likes us he will be more willing to give you information. If he hates us then he's never going to give you anything.

"Besides," Sasuke began "You can do what you want with him after he tells."

Temari stared at them all. "He could try to escape, for all we know he'd rather jump overboard then tell us anything."

"That's why you have a full ship to watch him. He won't go anywhere. You can have him clean decks, wash dishes. Anything you want him to do, he can do. He's still a prisoner to you. He's just no longer in a cell." A man named Neji explained.

Temari didn't like the idea, but they were right. "We let him out after dinner."

…

He sat in his cell watching the wall. He hated the quiet now. He would love to have more conversations. He wanted to interact with people. He was losing his mind.

He closed his eyes and when he opened them she was there. She looked pissed but she smiled anyways.

"Today's your lucky day." He looked at her confused but she unlocked his door and opened it. She stood there, her hand gesturing for him to get up and walk out. He stood and took small steps towards her. He walked out of the cell and then looked back to her. The feeling of freedom was running through his veins in excitement.

"Hurry Up before I change my mind."


End file.
